criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Life and Death of David Jones and Zoe Kusama: The Broken Heart of Fate
A day after Zoe’s death... (In the Grimsborough Hospital, David Jones is seen fondling over a letter written by Zoe Kusama, Jones’ girlfriend. He sadly remembers his time with Zoe, and his deceased friends and colleagues, Nathan Pandit, Rupert Winchester, and Mia Loukas. Jones then coldly remembers Kit Partridge, Dr. Catherine Kelly, Brock Perry, and Louis Leurox, the killers of his friends. Angry, he turns his hand into a fist as if he was about to punch someone) (Cathy, Ramirez, Alex, Rita, Harper and Jasper along with Astrid are seen walking through the hospital hallway looking for Jones’s room. Upon finding Jones’ room, they enter with cookies, donuts, and a tablet) Jones: Guys, you’re here... Jones: And Harper? I haven’t seen you for months since at the zoo. Harper: Oh, it’s just that since you’re friends with Nathan, I decide to tag along. Ramirez: Jones, I can’t believe you would far as committing suicide. I know Zoe’s death is tough, but it doesn’t mean you can die too. Jones: I know, Zoe wants me to be happy, but thanks to her stupid friend obsessing over a “scoop”, I wanted to join Zoe too. Cathy: This wasn’t the first time we lost someone special. Nathan is gone, Rupert is gone, and Mia too. None of them deserve it. Not even Zoe! Alex: We’re here for you, Jones. No matter what happened, Zoe wants you to keep on living! (Alex puts cookies and donuts on a table next to Jones’ bed) Jones: For me, guys? You shoudn’t have... Jasper: My heart bleeds for you, Jones. I wish that loss doesn’t become more worse than it looks. Harper: I also heard that you have a dog, Astrid. I have her, but doesn’t she belong to any old lady? Jones: She does, but after being jailed for murder, she gave her to me. She’s also living in a retirement home with dementia, so she won’t harm anybody. Rita: (holding tablet) Here’s your tablet. I’ve upgraded it to recharge if it stays inactive. The time to fill the recharge battery is 30 minutes so you can enjoy more hours than usual. You can try it in case you’re bored. (A man and a boy enter, much to everyone’s confusion and Jones’ surprise) Man: David? Jones: Jojo? Boy: Uncle David? Jones: Andy? Rita: Jojo? Andy? Jones, who the hell are they? Cathy: Jordan Jones and Andy Jones. They’re Jones’ brother and nephew. I managed to invite them here so he can have a little family reunion. Jojo: David, it’s been some time since you were put on leave. How’s Zoe? Andy: And why didn’t you play with me, Uncle David? Jones: It’s terrible, Jojo. My girlfriend is dead. She was kidnapped, experimented, had amnesia, and was killed. Jojo: Damn, that was be rough for you. And Astrid’s here too? And what are those guys doing here? Jones: Oh, they’re Harper, Jasper, Cathy, Rita, Alex, and Ramirez. My good friends. I would introduce you to Rook to, but he’s busy. Jojo: Okay then. Well, I should be going... Andy needs to get his homework done and I’ve got something important to do. (Jojo and Andy leaves) Rita: I hope you get well, David. (Jones’ friends besides Astrid leave too. A purple floating spark manifests on Jones’ hands. He throws it up in the air, making it float) (Cathy is seen at Cooper Park looking at the park being restructured, only to reveal it as a illusion, showing that the park is barely back to normal. Judge Judith Powell arrives) Powell: What’s going on Ms. King? Are my eyes tricking me or it just happened? Cathy: Judith, it’s Mrs. Turner. And also, it’s nothing. It’s just a little trick I did. Powell: Okay... I want so see if you can do more. Cathy: All right then. I will try to make a ball. (Cathy makes a holographic ball appear. She bounces it with her hands) Cathy: I can try to make a table too. (Cathy creates four holographic pegs and a large holographic square. She puts lines on the table, making it a chess board) Cathy: And I can make a person, but it’s going to take some time and concentration. (Cathy slowly creates a holographic torso along with the arms and legs. She puts them together and creates holographic clothes for the body. She shapes the body into a woman a creates a head. She shapes the head into Zoe Kusama, even adding the hair to finish things up) Powell: I don’t think Jones will like that, Mrs. Turner. Cathy: Yeah, that wasn’t my intended choice, but my mind just slipped over Zoe. I can’t believe Leroux would kill his friend over some “scoop”. Powell: I feel you. After everything from DreamLife to Ad Astra, Zoe doesn’t deserve any of this. Hasn’t she suffered that much? Cathy: Yeah, first Rupert, then Mia, and now Zoe. I guess fate hates us more than life. Powell: Possibly... Catherine, how do you manage to make these things appear? Cathy: Holography. I’ve got them a few weeks ago from testing and modifying DreamLife’s VR game. I make and draw any object of a certain type of form in my mind. For now, I prefer not to show these powers to anyone. And what are you doing here? I thought you’re doing your daily routine. Powell: I’ve been a little traumatized of the kidnapping by these two boys days ago. Since Olive is still in school and my husband is busy doing housework, I decided to relax here. (Jones, still looking at the purple spark floating in the air, finds a coin and puts it on the spark. The coin hovers over the spark. The spark then orbits around the coin, much to Jones’ amusement. When he is about to reach his hand out for the coin, the sppark launches it to Jones’ hand, surprising him) Jones: Whoa! What is this power? Did that purple thing launched the coin to my hand? Is there something wrong with my brain? (Jones examines the spark for a moment. It whispers to Jones) Jones: Come closer? What’s that? Am I hearing things? If this is true, then I must look a bit closer... (The spark explodes, making Jones frightened. Jones then starts seeing a hallucination of Samuel King, the late and former chief of the Grimsborough PD) Jones: Chief King? What are you doing here? I thought you’re dead! (The Samuel hallucination unravels into pictures showing the memories of Chief King. The memories start surrounding Jones) Jones: Wait, what the hell? What is happening? King? King? Samuel? Where are you? What happened to you? (The memories surround Jones much faster until it turns into a hallucination of a scared Zoe searching for something) Zoe Hallucination: DAVID? DAVID? WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? AM I DEAD? Jones: Zoe, you’re alive! Where... Where are you?! Zoe Hallucination: DAVID, YOU CAN HEAR ME? WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU AREN’T DEAD! Jones: Zoe, relax. I’m in the hospital. Just tell me where are you and I will... Zoe Hallucination: I- I- I DON’T KNOW! I’M IN SOME STREET AND I THINK MY HOUSE IS HERE! BUT I DON’T THINK I HAVE THE KEY FOR IT! MAYBE I JUST HID IT UNDER MY WELCOME MAT! I DON’T KNOW! Jones: Zoe, please. I’m here for you... I’m still here. (“Zoe” calms down) Zoe Hallucination: I... I... I’M SORRY JONES. ALL OF THESE PAINFUL MEMORIES KEEP HURTING ME... I JUST WANTED TO SAY... I WANTED TO SAY THAT I... (“Zoe” disappears) Jones: (reaching out his arm) Zoe! (slams fist) Damn it! (Jones looks down for a moment) Jones: Is my Zoe really Zoe or is it just some hallucination? (Cathy is seen with three of her friends, 29-year-old computer technician Quinter Ree Alvic III, 26-year-old city surveillance operator Dougland Calibur, and 27-year-old Regiment 101 International agent Tetra Darke in a abandoned DreamLife HQ in the Greens. They see a lot of inventions and devices including the DreamLife VR game) Cathy: Alvic, Dougland, and Tetra, welcome to the wonders of technology made by DreamLife! There was once a crapload of all of that innovative technology that DreamLife until it was shut down by Rozetta’s arrest. Alvic: (feeling a wall) Catherine, that place is very nice for sure! I’ve haven’t been in one of those DreamLife headquarters before. I was a very busy man. Tetra: (holding a DreamLife device) All of that DreamLife stuff looks barely similar to Regiment 101’s technology. Hell, we even have to shut those robotic guard dogs up when they heard about DreamLife. They are very hungry of the technology they see. Dougland: (looking through files) Huh, so this is where DreamLife has all of its weird secrets. (opens files) Strange, these files are just only brain scans of visitors or whatever, recipes for tofu, and blueprints of DreamLife’s stuff. Say, why did you send us here, Cath? Cathy: (creating a hologram of Juniper) Because we all wanted to know the secrets inside DreamLife. It’s weird to see that headquarters is still in good shape despite being shut down for good. Tetra: (beating up a Rozetta hologram) Yeah, good thing you make those holograms as good combat training, Catherine! I am still pissed off from getting rifle butted by some a**holes in the slums! (Tetra snaps the hologram’s neck, dissipating her into nothing but pixels) Alvic: So how are you doing, Cathy? Time in the police and at home good for you? Cathy: (sitting on podium) It’s fine at home but not so much at the police. Two of my colleagues died by a DreamLife employee and a trucker and my friend’s girlfriend who was been kidnapped and experimented and incarcerated for murdering a scientist was killed by a CCN reporter over some “scoop”. My friendeven tried to kill himself because of that. Dougland: (eating burrito) Hm, I see. Bad luck really comes into all types of family, even the police too. Imagine if fate just got even worse... Alvic: Yeah, it’s almost like God is playing Game of Flames against us! Even my best bro, Nathan, got dead by some past no one cares about! Tetra: I’ve also heard from the CCN news that a few bodies in the cemetery were missing months ago. News didn’t say the names, although they have found some strange holes that are impossible for people to dig through. (The friends go to Rozetta’s office and search for stuff. Cathy finds a DreamLife device on Rozetta’s desk and plays it. A holographic message of Rozetta appears) Rozetta: February 17th, 2018. My first journal yet. After the earthquake managed to cause some collateral damage, it took me some time for me to develop the VR game to replicate the effects of the Protozane we are currently testing. It will be perfect. Once these people become controlled long enough, DreamLife will send the Protozane all across Grimsborough, making everything go according to plan. And then Ad Astra will finish Plan Supernova for the finale! (The recording ends. Cathy’s friends come by) Alvic: Protozane? Plan Supernova? This isn’t good. We should call the authorities. Dougland: Cathy, did you know any of this? Cathy: I did along with my friends. I’m a police officer, you know. (Tetra takes the DreamLife device from the table) Cathy: What are you going to do with it? Tetra: I must take it to my superiors. They’re very concerned about the problems currently happening in New York. They are also willing to take action immediately. See you later, Cathy. Cathy: Best of luck, Tetra. (Tetra takes the elevator) Alvic: I’m leaving too. Computers don’t fix themselves. (Alvic jumps down the stairs) Dougland: I gotta go also. Gotta make sure that this city doesn’t suffer any more blackouts like last time. (Dougland leaps out of the window, with Cathy alone in the office. She goes upstairs to the rooftop. On the rooftop, Cathy sees a lot of traffic. Seeing this as an opportunity, Cathy transforms her pink sneakers into leaping shoes) Cathy: Ok, here I go. (Cathy runs and jumps off the rooftop and leaps over every car and road, much to her excitement. She continues leaping through the district enjoyed of the view up in the sky) Cathy: Whooo!!! This is fun! (Back in the hospital, Jones is seen meditating on his hospital bed. Surprisingly, purple figure is seen sitting on a chair looking over Jones. A nurse arrives with food, forcing the figure to disappear) Nurse: Inspector Jones, you’ve been peaceful today. Jones: Yeah, I’m trying to relax from all of these unexpected shenanigans that happened to me. If my friends were here, they would know what to do. Gloria: I’m here, Jones. (The nurse puts the food on Jones’ bed and leaves. Gloria comes to Jones) Gloria: Jones, is there anything wrong? Jones: Not really. I’ve been trying to get rid of all of that stress after I was in The Shala during my leave while you guys are investigating Rozetta. But I don’t think it’s working, Gloria. I’m never going to speak to Zoe again after all of this. Gloria: Jones, it’s alright. Everyone has sad moments in their lives, like when I nearly lost my friend during a shootout back in Chicago. Jones: I know, but it’s just unfair for Zoe to suffer all of this crap... (grabs remote) I think I need to watch some TV. I’m going to find some channel that has some drama on it. Gloria: That’s okay, Jones. Just call me if there’s anything wrong. (Gloria leaves. Jones eats his food and turns on the TV. As Jones switches through channels, the purple figure appears, now having the appearance of Samuel King. It sits on a chair and reads a book) (Cathy is seen on top of a skyscraper look through the whole city while leaning on to the holographic railing) Cathy: Grimsborough is sure is a peaceful place to see in this view. Too bad Rozetta and her goons are hellbent on doing everything bad to this city. You know what, I’m going to find Jones. He must’ve been still heartbroken over his loss. (Cathy sees a masked person swinging from building to building) Cathy: Spider-Man? What’s he doing here? Never mind that, I need to see Jones. (Cathy creates a holographic elevator and goes down. With the others looking at confusion and surprise, Cathy creates a holographic motorcycle and speeds through the road. While Cathy is driving through Misty Grove, she gets a call from Alex. Cathy stops driving and calls her husband) Alex: Cathy, what’s going on? I keep seeing those weird holograms of different shapes and sizes and they’re bugging me. Do you have any clue who made these? Cathy: No, I wasn’t here at the time. Let me know if there’s anything strange going on, sweetheart. (Cathy ends the call and continues driving her motorcycle. She eventually reaches the hospital and enters it. She takes the elevator and goes to the fourth floor. After reaching it, she finds the room Jones is in and enter. There, she sees Jones gazing at a purple spirit in shock) Cathy: Oh my god... Jones, are you ok? Jones: Cathy? Wha- What are you doing here? (Gabriel enters. Upon seeing the spirit, Gabriel becomes surprise) Gabriel: Cathy, what’s happening to Jones? Cathy: I don’t know! That evil spirit is going to kill us if we don’t find a way to destroy it! Jones: Guys, don’t! You don’t want to provoke him! He gets very angry when you. (Cathy launches a holographic rope that binds the spirit’s arms to the wall. Provoked, the spirit frees itself and prepares to punch Cathy) Spirit: ORA! (Cathy creates a holographic shield and blocks the punch. The spirit uses its other arm to break Cathy’s shield, recoiling her to the wall. The nurse arrives with water and vitamins) Nurse: Hey Jones, I just wanted to see if you’re... (The nurse looks in shock at the spirit in the room. She drops what she’s holding and screams before fainting) Gabriel: Ma’am, are you okay? (checks pulse) She’s fine. Cathy, I’ll try to call for help while you take of that thing. (Gabriel leaves. Cathy recovers and confronts the spirit again. She creates a holographic gauntlet and tries to attack the spirit. The spirit stops Cathy’s attack immediately and does a kick. Cathy dodges the kick and punches the attacking leg. Suddenly, Jones’ leg breaks) Jones: Ahh!!! What the hell?! Why is my leg even broken? I didn’t even touch anything! Spirit: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!! (The spirit throws several punches at Cathy. Cathy takes a few punches and creates holographic swords. She manages to slice the spirit’s arms, with Jones’ arms being sliced too) Jones: Damn it! Cathy, you need to stop attacking him! He’s not our... (Gabriel returns with some people) Doctor: Sir, what’s going on he- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! (The frightened doctor pulls out a gun and shoots the spirit, only for it catch the bullet and to break the gun into pieces, scaring the doctor and the employees) Cathy: (thinking) When I managed to injure that spirit several times, Jones suffers the same damage as that spirit. Maybe it’s a manifestation of Jones’ soul, just like the Stands I just read from some manga I read. What a minute... Stands! Jones has a Stand that he cannot control! If I have the opportunity to bring him closer, I might know its weakness! (Cathy creates a holographic hammer and taps Jones’ Stand on the shoulder. When the Stand turns around, Cathy smashes it’s face with the hammer, putting the Stand out of commission. This also knocks Jones out) (Jones wakes up to see both Cathy and Gabriel looking over him) Gabriel: Jones, are you okay? Jones: I don’t know what the hell happened to me. There was that evil spirit, or a Stand in Cathy’s words, that looked like Chief King. I’m sorry that I caused all of that ruckus... Cathy: It’s okay, Jones. I just wanted to make sure that you’re all right. My grandpa is gone, Zoe is gone, but they’re still here for you. (Gabriel looks at Jones’ leg and arms) Gabriel: Huh, strange. Jones’ injuries were healed. Either the Stand Cathy mentioned about has something to do with that regeneration. Cathy: Yeah, and that Stand being my grandpa is even stranger. Jones, can we have a look of your Stand? Jones: No. I don’t think I’m in the mood to show it. But I have something else to show you. (Jones gives a letter to Cathy) Jones: That’s my eulogy to Zoe. I want both of you to say it. For me and for my Zoe. Gabriel: We understand, David. Zoe will be always here for you no matter what happens. Come on, Cathy. Let’s bring some of our friends over. NAME: ???, USER: David Jones; Destructive Power: ?, Speed: ?, Range: ?, Durability: ?, Precision: ?, Developmental Potential: ? (At the cemetery, Cathy, Gabriel, Alex, Sammy, Powell, Harper, Jasper, Amir, Rita, Alvic, Dougland, Tetra, Jojo, Andy, and several members of the Grimsborough Asian Woman Association are seen near Zoe’s grave) Cathy: (reading eulogy) “Zoe Kusama, 37, was a social worker willing to help others who have been living in shadows trying to look for someone to understand. However, her valiant heart has been taken away by the monsters who destroyed her completely on the inside. Every day, she’s trying to recover from all of that she lost with the help of her friends, family, and her sweetheart, David Jones. All of these months of torment and loneliness has already given her enough damage to everyone who supported her. And thus, she has her soul taken away by the people hellbent on searching the truth and everything that stands against their morals. Her silence reminds us of her untimely fate... More than enough to break our hearts into small, irreplaceable pieces. And there, is what have both started and ended: The Life of David Jones and the Death of Zoe Kusama: The Broken Heart of Fate. May our friend Rest In Peace...” (Gabriel looks for music on TrendVid. He finds a song and presses the video. The song plays) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YykjpeuMNEk (As the song plays, many of the funeral attendants lower their heads as the sky becomes cloudy and it starts to rain. Several cars pass by while “Spider-Man” swings through the buildings. ROZETTA is seen looking through her window with her Stand, Eyes of Heaven, doing the same thing next to her. In a dorm, Julian Ramis looks at the rain while he is doing class work and he gets a text from his friend, Andrew Archer) Andrew’s Text: Yo, Julian! We’re supposed to be in the theater with some of our friends. It starts in an hour! What’s taking so long? Julian’s Text: I’m still finishing my homework. Give me 5 more minutes. (In the mayor’s office, Joe Warren is seen doodling something on his diary. He drinks a glass of water and looks at his watch. He then leaves. A negative colored Nathan and his crew are seen in a empty warehouse looking over a plan. Nathan looks at the weapons and supplies they have and smirks. Outside a restaurant, Rupert is seen sitting at a sidewalk brandishing his lever-action rifle. He then goes to his car’s trunk and opens it. In the prison, Felix is seen in the visitor room talking to his “friend”. Felix looks at the other prisoners and puts his thumb up. He closes his eye and instantly puts his thumb down, imitating a bomb trigger. In Bateman’s house, Christian Bateman clips his nails carefully, putting them in a bowl. He organizes them, revealing the bowl to have a star shaped from the fingernails. In the headquarters of Regiment 101 International, Tetra’s superiors play Rozetta’s message on the DreamLife device. A commander is seen rallying up troops at a station near the headquarters. The soldiers then salute to the commander) (“Spider-Man” is seen sitting on a rooftop looking over Fairview. He then takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Ramirez. Ramirez takes out an umbrella and feels the rain. He then feels his web shooters in astonishment and confidence while thinking about Jones) (At the entrance of Grimsborough, a brown car drives through the suburbs, the streets, and finally comes to a house. The driver opens the car door and goes to the house. She uses a key to open the house and goes inside. She takes her coat off and locks the door. The driver then sits on her couch) Driver: Finally, after four years. (sighs) There is no place like home... (The driver goes to the bathroom and looks through a mirror, revealing herself to be Grace) What an ending... Category:Blog posts